Living with My Brother's Wife
by edogawa Luffy
Summary: Terinspirasi dari manga Ani No Yome To Kurashite Imasu (Living With My Brother's Wife), tapi diubah dan disesuaikan chara one piece. bagaimana Nami dan Luffy menjalani hidup mereka tanpa Ace? bagaimana jadinya kalo ternyata mereka lebih dari sekedar ipar? silakan dibaca dan review, terima kasih banyak...


**Disclaimer** : One Piece dan Life with My Brother's Wife bukan punya saya

**LIVING WITH MY BROTHER'S WIFE**

"Ace!"

Luffy terbangun dari tidurnya. Seluruh tubuhnya basah oleh keringat yang mengucur karena mimpi buruk yang baru saja ia alami. Jantungnya berdegub kencang dan badannya gemetaran. Mimpi itu lagi, sejak kejadian itu sampai detik ini, tak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya ia melewati mimpi buruk itu. Mimpi dimana semua mimpi buruk itu terjadi. Kakaknya, Ace, meninggal di ring tinju yang telah membesarkan namanya. Kalau saja dia tidak memanggilnya dan membuatnya hilang fokus, kalau saja dia tidak datang ke pertandingan Ace, kalau saja... semua _what if_ dan _if only_ itu selalu hadir dalam benaknya hingga saat ini.

"Luffy! ada apa? apa kau mimpi tentang Ace lagi?"

Mendengar teriakan Luffy, Nami, istri Ace, segera memasuki kamar Luffy. Luffy yang melihat kakak iparnya itu hanya bisa tertunduk. Nami lalu duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Luffy dan memeluknya dengan erat, dia mencoba menenangkan adik iparnya itu.

"Semua itu bukan salahmu, Luffy. itu adalah takdir, jadi tenang saja. ada aku disini... tenanglah, apa kau ingin aku menemanimu hingga kau tertidur?"

"Tidak usah, Nami. Terima kasih dan maafkan aku, sungguh... aku benar-benar minta maaf. Karena aku... kau..." Luffy tidak bisa lagi bersikap kuat, malam itu dia menangis untuk kesekian kalinya sejak Ace meninggal dipelukan Nami hingga tertidur.

Nami kemudian merebahkan Luffy kembali di tempat tidurnya, melihat Luffy menangis sampai tertidur itu membuat Nami tidak bisa menahannya. Dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajahnya dan menangis, dia berusaha menangis tanpa suara. Bahkan dalam tidurnya, Luffy masih meminta maaf padanya atas kematian Ace.

XXX

"_Tunggu!"_

_Nami berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar pria bertelanjang dada yang tadi makan di tempatnya bekerja, pria itu semakin kencang melihat Nami yang mengejarnya seperti orang kesetanan. Itu sungguh menyeramkan. Setidaknya bagi pria yang makan tanpa bayar itu. _

"_Kubilang tunggu dulu!"_

_BRUAK_

"_Nami-san, apa kau menangkapnya?"_

"_Oh Sanji-kun? Iya... tapi...AH! dia kabur lagi! sanji-kun cepat tangkap dia atau aku tidak akan menggajimu dan semua kontak mantan pekerja wanita paruh waktu di ponselmu akan kuhapus tanpa tersisa."_

"_Heh!? Baiklah... tapi jangan laku- AH! OI! JANGAN KABUR WOY!"_

Nami tersenyum mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Ace saat itu, siapa yang menyangka kalau dia akan jatuh cinta pada makhluk jenis Ace dan akhirnya menikah dengannya.

"_Lepaskan aku! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau bawa aku kemana?"_

"_Kemana? Ya... tentu saja mendaftarkan pernikahan kita. Jadi tolong bubuhkan tanda tanganmu disini."_

Itu adalah proposal teraneh yang pernah ada. Dia bahkan terlalu syok saat itu, ketika dia sadar. Dia sudah menikah dengan Ace dan tinggal bersamanya dan Luffy. Nami awalnya tidak tahu harus bagaimana tinggal bareng Luffy dan Ace, itu adalah yang pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, semakin ia mengenal Ace dan Luffy, semakin ia menyayangi keduanya. Ace mengatakan padanya kalau dia adalah orang yang tepat untuk menjaga adiknya, melihat Ace yang melakukan apapun untuk adiknya itu membuatnya jatuh cinta padanya. Ace selalu bersikap sopan terhadapnya, meskipun mereka menikah tapi Ace tidak pernah memaksanya untuk melayaninya sebagai kebanyakan istri pada umumnya. Alasannya karena dia tidak pernah dekat dengan seorang wanita, itu pertama kalinya baginya jadi dia tidak mau mengacaukan hubungan baik yang sudah ia bangun bersamanya. Saat itu Nami hanya tertawa karena wajah Ace yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Karena pekerjaan Ace sebagai petinju profesional, Ace jarang ada di rumah. Jadi dia dan Ace jarang berkencan. Kalaupun mereka kencan, selalu ada Luffy. Nami tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya karena dia juga sayang sama Luffy. Meskipun perbedaan umur mereka tidak begitu jauh tapi Luffy tidak pernah bersikap seperti anak berumur tujuh belas tahun pada umumnya, dia selalu membuat Ace dan Nami khawatir. Untungnya ada Zoro dan Usopp yang selalu menjaganya jadi keduanya masih bisa bernafas sedikit lega. Tapi ada saat dimana ketiganya membuat masalah dan harus berhadapan dengan polisi, Ace dan Nami harus datang ke kantor polisi untuk meluruskan permasalahan yang ada.

"Tidak terasa sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak kau bertemu dengan Ace. Aku sampai menangis tujuh hari tujuh jam saat kau tiba-tiba menikah dengannya, Nami-san."

"Ha ha ha... ya aku ingat saat kau menendang Ace hingga dia terpental ke jalanan, dia mengambil kesempatan itu untuk kabur tanpa membayar lagi. sekarang... Luffy yang seperti itu." kenang Nami bernada lirih. Matanya sendu mengingat suaminya itu.

"Ya, setelah itu kau membuatku mengganti rugi atas makanan yang Ace makan. Aku tidak mau mengakuinya tapi makin hari anak itu makin mirip Ace. Ini sangat menyebalkan, aku pikir aku punya kesempatan setelah Ace tidak ada tapi ternyata aku harus bersaing dengan iblis berkedok malaikat itu." ujar Sanji yang membuat Nami tersenyum pahit.

Apa yang dikatakan Sanji sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya salah tapi tidak juga benar, bagi Nami, Luffy adalah adik ipar yang harus ia jaga selama Ace tidak ada dan bagi Luffy, Nami adalah istri kakaknya. Sejak Ace meninggal setahun yang lalu, Nami memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Luffy. bukan karena apa, Luffy... selalu mengingatkannya pada Ace. Ada sesuatu pada Luffy yang dia tidak ingin kehilangannya. Tidak! itu bukan karena dia jatuh cinta pada adik iparnya itu, sungguh! Ini mungkin terdengar kejam tapi saat ia bersama Luffy, ia seperti bersama Ace dan itu membuatnya merasa tenang dan nyaman. Dia tahu kalau itu tidak adil bagi Luffy karena selama mereka tinggal bersama, Nami masih mencari bayang-bayang Ace pada diri Luffy.

XXX

"Luffy, nanti jadi kan ke festival musim panas?" konfirmasi Usopp.

"Jadi dong. Jangan lupa ajak Chopper juga, Usopp." jawab Luffy.

"Iya... pastinya. Robin, Franky, dan Brook juga akan datang secara mereka bertiga kan harus patroli disana. Aku harap... Zoro tidak tersesat lagi seperti tahun lalu... ugh..." keluh Usopp yang disambut dengan urusai dari Zoro.

Luffy berlari menuju apartemen tempatnya dan Nami tinggal. Topi jerami yang ia kenakan terlepas dan tergantung dibelakang lehernya, baju olahraga yang ia kenakan sudah basah oleh keringatnya. Nami pasti akan marah kalau tahu, begitulah pikir Luffy yang masih terus berlari kencang menuju apartemennya.

"Oh Luffy, kau sudah pulang? Pas sekali... aku sedang mencoba membuat menu baru, apa kau mau mencobanya?" tanya Nami dari dapur.

"Shishishi... tapi gratis kan Nami?"

"Kalau kau mau membayarnya dengan senang hati aku akan menerimanya. Jadi mau atau tidak?"

"Iya iya mau. Huuu... abis Nami selalu minta bayaran setiap kali aku minta makan makanya aku nanya gitu."

"Itu karena kau memintanya di restoranku dan Sanji. Kalau kau tak bayar, kami bisa rugi. Jeez... kau dan Ace selalu kabur tanpa membayar."

Tapi Ace dan Luffy tidak tahu kalau tagihan makanan mereka langsung diambil dari tabungan mereka sendiri sejak keuangan di rumah mereka dipegang dan dikelola oleh Nami jadi Nami tidak rugi. Itu juga alasan kenapa Nami menerima Ace dan menikahinya karena Ace menghargai impiannya untuk menjadi kartografer terhebat. Dia pikir Luffy akan menertawainya tapi kedua kakak adik itu malah mendukung impiannya menjadi kenyataan. Karena itu Nami sangat bersyukur memiliki keluarga seperti mereka berdua.

"Nami, malam ini aku akan pergi ke festival di kota sebelah bersama Usopp dan Zoro juga nakamaku lainnya. Apa kau mau ikut Nami?"

"Aku juga akan ke festival itu bersama Sanji-kun dan Vivi. Restoran kami membuka stan makanan disana, hmm... ya semacam mini resto gitu."

"Hmm..."

XXX

"Nami-san~~ Vivi-chan~ Tashigi-chan~ kalian cantik sekali memakai yukata itu. oh _i'm fallin' in love all over again~~_" ujar Sanji menari-nari disekitar ketiganya hingga mendapatkan hadiah jitakan dari Nami karena dia sangat mengganggu. Vivi hanya tertawa sementara Tashigi langsung menghampirinya karena khawatir pada Sanji dengan takut-takut.

"Ayo Sanji-kun, kita harus kembali ke dapur. Vivi, Tashigi, tolong lagi ya tahun ini jadi pramusaji kami." pinta Nami.

"Tenang saja Nami-san, kami senang membantumu. Tahun kemarin benar-benar kacau karena Ace-san dan Luffy-san juga Zoro-san. Apa mereka akan kesini lagi, Nami-san?" tanya Vivi mengingat kericuhan yang terjadi di kedai mereka tahun kemaren. Semoga itu tidak terjadi lagi tahun ini.

"Hm? Aku tak tahu, tapi dia bilang dia akan ke festival bersama Usopp dan Zoro. Yah... paling juga sama kayak tahun lalu. Lihat, baru saja diomongin sudah datang orangnya."

"Oi marimo! Sedang apa kau disini? Hush hush sana pergi, kau tidak punya tempat disini." Usir Sanji.

"Hah? Kenapa aku malah kesini? Oi Nami, kau tahu tidak kemana Luffy dan Usopp pergi? Mereka seenaknya saja meninggalkanku."

Keempatnya hanya bisa _sweatdropped_ mendengarnya, sudah pasti karena pria berambut hijau itu tersesat saat dia mau ke tempat janjian Luffy dan Usopp. sahabat Luffy yang satu ini memang sering tersesat, Luffy juga sih tapi Zoro lebih parah dari Luffy buta arahnya.

"Sanji-kun, tolong ya antarkan Zoro menemui Luffy dan Usopp." perintah Nami sementara dia kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan stan mereka.

"Oi Nami, kenapa aku harus bersama alis keriting sok ganteng ini. Kenapa tidak kau saja atau Vivi dan cewek kacamata itu?"

"Emangnya aku mau mengantar ganggang hijau sepertimu, rambutmu itu mirip dengan sandal jepit swallow yang aku pakai sekarang."

"Oh... kau ngajak ribut."

"Hah! Ayo-"

"Berisik! Kalau kalian tidak mau pergi, cepat bantu persiapkan stan sana!"

XXX

"Ugh... kita harus mencarinya kemana lagi... GAAAHHHH! ZOOOROOOO!" teriak Usopp.

"Luffy! Usopp!" panggil Chopper menghampiri keduanya. Dibelakangnya Sanji dan Zoro masih adu argumen.

XXX

Hari – hari pun berlalu tanpa terasa sudah tiga tahun sejak kematian Ace, kakaknya, Luffy pun sudah mulai terbiasa tinggal bersama Nami, kakak iparnya. Dia juga sudah semakin terbiasa dengan kedekatan Nami dan Sanji, ya... setidaknya dia berpikir begitu. Nami adalah Nami, bagi Luffy itu takkan pernah berubah. Dia tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai istri Ace apalagi kakaknya, maksudnya baginya Ace tak tergantikan. Nami adalah nakamanya, dari dulu hingga sekarang akan selalu begitu dengan Nami. bagi Nami, kehadiran Luffy adalah obat terbaik yang pernah ditinggalkan Ace untuknya. Baginya Luffy adalah harta karun yang dititipkan Ace kepadanya, dan dia semakin terbiasa dengan karakter Luffy yang bebas itu.

"Luffy, bukankah itu Nami di seberang sana?" tunjuk Chopper.

"Oh... iya, Nami!" panggil Luffy tanpa memedulikan banyak mata melihat ke arahnya, namun yang dipanggilnya tidak mendengarnya. Sepertinya dia fokus pada hal lain atau mungkin dia sedang banyak pikiran tapi tentu saja Luffy tidak peka akan hal itu. dia berlari ke arah Nami sambil terus memanggilnya hingga suara klakson nyaring membuyarkan lamunan Nami dan suara teriakan memekakkan telinga Luffy.

TIIIIINNNNN

"OI KALO MAU MATI JANGAN RUGIIN ORANG DONG!" bentak pengemudi bus yang hampir menabrak Luffy.

"Shishishishi..." tawa Luffy yang mendapat jitakan keras dari Zoro dan Usopp. Chopper hanya bisa menangis karena dia hampir saja kehilangan sahabatnya. Zoro dan Usopp hanya bisa meminta maaf berkali-kali pada pengemudi bus itu setelah menyingkir dari jalan.

Ditengah kehebohan yang untungnya tidak jadi viral itu, Nami menghambur menerobos kerumunan dan memeluk Luffy dengan erat. Menangis. Melihat Nami yang menangis, Luffy pun meminta maaf karena sudah membuat Nami khawatir dan mengingatkannya pada Ace. Nami tetap tidak melepaskan pelukannya pada Luffy, dia semakin mengeratkannya.

"Nami, aku tak bisa bernafas." Perkataan Luffy itu akhirnya membuat Nami melepaskan pelukannya.

"*menjitak Luffy pake dompetnya* dasar bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa saja mati tadi!" Marah Nami.

"Itu karena kau tidak mendengarku, Nami. Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali tapi kau tidak mendengarku." Jawab Luffy tak kalah kesalnya.

"Maaf, Luffy. maaf... aku sedang memikirkan hal lain jadi tidak tahu kalau kau memanggilku." Maaf Nami jadi merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa, Nami. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Apa yang kau pikirkan Nami?"

"Hm? Tidak ada. Hanya... hal tidak penting..."

"...baiklah. ayo Nami, kami akan pergi ke pernikahan teman kami, kau ikut saja..." ajak Luffy menarik tangan Nami.

XXX

"_Luffy, kenalin ini Nami, hari ini dia akan tinggal bersama kita."_

"_Namaku Luffy. salam kenal Nami shishishi..."_

"_Salam kenal juga Luffy. um... aku dan Ace baru saja menikah dan sekarang aku akan tinggal disini bersama kalian. Mohon bantuannya untuk kedepannya..."_

"_Menikah?! Kau dan Ace?" _

"_I..iya... maaf kesannya tiba-tiba. Um... kau tidak tahu?"_

"_Tidak."_

_Saat Nami berbalik akan memarahi Ace, suaminya itu sudah menghilang entah kemana meninggalkan Nami dan Luffy sendirian. Nami memandang Luffy takut-takut, dia terlihat penuh percaya diri tapi dalam hatinya dia terus mengutuk Ace yang meninggalkannya sendiri dengan Luffy. dia lalu menjelaskan kepada Luffy dari awal hingga akhir dan alasan mereka menikah atau setidaknya itu yang ingin ia sampaikan tapi adik Ace itu hanya berjalan melewatinya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia benar-benar tidak peduli dengan penjelasannya._

"_Nami? Apa aku harus membayarmu?"_

"_Hah? Maksudmu?"_

"_Um... aku lapar, tapi tak ada yang bisa kumakan. Kalau kau memasakkanku, apa aku harus membayarmu? Shishishi... sebenarnya aku tidak punya uang, uang Ace hanya cukup untuk membayar uang sewa apartemen dan biaya sekolahku saja. biasanya kalau kebutuhan sehari-hari kami akan menumpang di tempat Usopp atau Zoro shishishi... kalau Ace, dia lebih sering menginap di klubnya."_

"_*tertawa* jadi begitu... ah, kau tak perlu membayarku, Luffy. aku adalah kakak iparmu, kita adalah keluarga jadi aku akan memberikanmu makan gratis. Tapiii... kalau kau makan di restoranku, kau harus membayarnya. Mengerti!"_

"_Yes, ma'am."_

"LUUUFFFYYYYY~~~!" teriak Usopp di telinga Luffy.

GABRUK

"Waaa... Usopp, jangan mengagetkanku begitu."

"Acaranya sudah selesai, kau mau sampai kapan ada disini. Biasanya kau paling semangat makan gratis, Nami juga sudah pergi tadi bareng Sanji dan Vivi."

"Usopp, aku jadi aneh."

"Ya, kau memang selalu aneh. Jadi apalagi yang membuatmu berpikir begitu? Apa kau membayangkan Nami memakai gaun pengantin?" canda Usopp namun tak ada respon dari Luffy.

"...bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Heh!?"

"Oi, kalian, ayo buruan. Nanti kita kehabisan tempat."

XXX

"..."

"...ugh... apa yang kau lihat Luffy?" Nami cepat – cepat masuk ke dalam kamarnya setelah menjitak kepala Luffy tapi mengenai pundaknya dengan keras.

Dan Luffy... dia masih berdiri mematung ditempat dia berdiri tadi, **harusnya** dia **sudah semakin **terbiasa melihat Nami seperti itu. _well_, mereka tinggal serumah dan bukan kali itu saja dia tidak sengaja memergoki Nami yang masih memakai handuk saja di dapur setelah dia mandi, tapi _**mengapa**_ tubuhnya membeku dan dia tidak bisa bergerak. Saat Ace masih ada, bahkan dia pernah tidak sengaja memergoki keduanya hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam tapi dia tidak seperti itu, biasa saja, dia masih bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya tapi mengapa sekarang tidak? mengapa saat dia melihat Nami yang hanya memakai handuk saja, dia membeku dan mematung? Mengapa dia jadi seperti itu? saat dia menghadiri pernikahan Tashigi dan Smoker yang lalu juga begitu, dia membayangkan Nami mengenakan gaun pengantin, berjalan melewatinya menuju altar, tapi bukan dia di ujung altar, itu membuatnya dadanya sedikit sesak, mengapa? Mengapa ia merasakan seperti itu? lalu... ketika dia melihat Nami dan Sanji terlihat akrab dan sangat dekat, saat itu dia merasa sangat kesal dan marah dan kecewa... mengapa? Mengapa dia begitu padahal dia tahu Nami bukan wanita seperti itu tapi mengapa dia merasa seperti itu? mengapa?

"Luffy..." panggil Nami. "Ada apa? kau masih berdiri mematung disana?"

KRUYUUUK KRONYONG

"Nami, aku lapar..." baru tersadar dari apapun yang menggagalkan fokusnya, Luffy berbalik dan memegang perutnya yang perih karena kelaparan.

"Iya iya... aku akan memasakkanmu sesuatu, pffttt..." ujar Nami.

"Apanya yang lucu?" rajuk Luffy.

"Entahlah, tapi Luffy... kau sering mengingatkanku pada Ace, um... aku hanya teringat saat Ace pulang larut malam, aku pikir dia perampok atau maling, aku sudah mau membangunkanmu saat tiba-tiba dari belakang aku merasakan bayangan dan saat aku berbalik, Ace sudah seperti zombie membuatku kaget dan memukulnya dengan tongkat bisbol."

"Ah... aku ingat, Ace pingsan dalam keaadaan berdiri dengan matanya yang memutih kan? Kau saat itu sangat ketakutan dan mendorongnya lalu kau berlari ke kamarku tapi Ace memegang kakimu. Hahaha... aku ingat saat itu kau sampai menangis saking takutnya karena kau berpikir Ace adalah hantu. Ace hanya bisa dogeza meminta maaf padamu sampai tangismu berhenti, saat itu tangismu berhenti digantikan tawa saat kau mendengar perut Ace dan perutku berbunyi secara berbarengan."

"Hahaha... iya, saat itu Ace sangat menyeramkan, mirip hantu beneran."

"Shishishishi... aku senang kau yang menikah dengan Ace, Nami."

"Luffy... mendengarmu berkata seperti itu membuatku merinding jadi tolong hentikan." Ujar Nami tersenyum jahil.

XXX

"Luffy ma brada... apa kau sudah terbiasa tinggal bersama kakak iparmu? Nami-sis." Tanya Franky saat Luffy berjalan menuju kantin.

"Shishishi... tentu saja. kami sudah menjadi nakama sekarang." Jawab Luffy lalu melesat pergi menuju kantin.

"Aku juga khawatir saat Ace meninggal, untungnya ada Jinbei, pelatih Ace yang saat itu menenangkan Luffy." ujar Robin yang sudah disamping Franky.

"Yohohoho... kalau bukan karena Nami-san dan Jinbei-san, aku tidak tahu akan jadi bagaimana dengan Luffy-san."

"Oi kalian, jangan menghalangi jalan seperti itu. lagipula Luffy itu sangat kuat jadi dia pasti akan bangkit lagi." ujar Zoro yang disambut anggukan oleh Usopp dan Chopper.

"Oh Zoro, ini untukmu." Robin memberikan sekotak cokelat kepada Zoro.

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka makanan manis, Robin-_**sensei**_." Zoro masih menatap cokleat pemberian Robin.

"Hm... aku pikir kau akan menyukai cokelat yang ini. Aku **harap** kau mencobanya, **Kenshi-san**." Jawab Robin tersenyum penuh kemenangan kemudian pergi entah kemana.

"Wanita itu..."

HAP

Luffy langsung menyambar cokelat pemberian Robin untuk Zoro, dia kemudian membaginya dengan Chopper. Namun sebelum keduanya sempat memakan cokelat itu, sebuah tangan meraihnya kembali sehingga keduanya tidak dapat memakan cokelat itu. ternyata itu adalah Zoro, Zoro kemudian memakan semua cokelat itu tanpa sisa.

"Oii... katanya akan ada lomba makan kue di toko kue dekat stasiun, siapa saja yang berhasil memenangkannya akan mendapatkan hadiah?" info salah seorang murid pada temannya.

Mendengar itu Chopper langsung mengajak Luffy dan Usopp untuk mengikuti lomba itu tapi ditolak oleh Usopp namun Luffy menarik Usopp dan Zoro untuk mengikuti lomba itu. Pemilik toko kue yang dimaksud itu adalah anak dari juara lomba makan kue bertahan sekaligus saingan Sanji. Dengan wajah cantik dan sikap _innocent_-nya membuat para pelanggan baik pria maupun wanita beralih ke toko kue sekaligus kafe itu.

Tidak mau kalah dengan pesaingnya, Nami merekrut Ace dan Zoro untuk menjadi pramusaji di restonya. Pudding, pemilik toko kue itu pun juga tidak mau kalah dengan Nami, dia sengaja menyewakan praktek dokter kepada Trafalgar Law dan merekrut Chopper dengan iming – iming bayaran makan kue sepuasnya. Tentu saja makhluk malang itu terbuai hingga menerima tawarannya namun tidak sampai disitu, Nami bahkan sampai mengontrak Hancock dengan iming – iming bisa kencan dengan Luffy sepuasnya namun Pudding melancarkan balasannya dengan menjadikan Shirahoshi "The Little Mermaid" sebagai ambassadornya. Pada akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk join. Kalau diingat lagi, itu sangat lucu dan juga _unbelieveable_. Pada akhirnya Sanji yang membalikkan keadaan seperti sekarang ini, bahkan Pudding pun jatuh cinta padanya.

"Yo Big Mom... kali ini aku akan menantangmu." Sapa Luffy.

"**Monkey D. Luffy**. kali ini aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu."

"Shishishi... tapi sayangnya Chopper yang akan menghadapimu. Aku hanya menemaninya. Lagipula aku tidak begitu suka makanan manis."

"Silakan saja. Chopper, kalau kau kalah, aku akan menjadikanmu milikku selamanya."

Chopper pun bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. Dia melirik ketiga sahabatnya namun ketiganya sibuk memakan es krim di konter.

"Luffy-san, apa Nami-san memberikanmu cokelat?" tanya Pudding.

"Hmm... tidak. emang kenapa?"

"Kau tidak tahu? hari ini adalah hari _valentine_, aku bahkan membuatkan Sanji-san cokelat."

"Oh, jadi itu kenapa kau tidak mau membagi cokelat dari Robin untuk kami, Zoro?" celetuk Usopp yang mendapat semburan _rootbeer_ dari Zoro. "Agh... kau ini jorok sekali, Zoro."

Tepat disaat itu Chopper berteriak kegirangan, rupanya dia berhasil mengalahkan kontes makan manisan terbanyak dengan Big Mom. Wanita berbadan besar itu hanya bisa terkapar kekenyangan, semua pengunjung pun bersorak sorai melihat kekalahan juara bertahan kontes itu. Chopper lalu berjalan sempoyongan menuju ketiga nakamanya, dia juga cekukan seperti orang yang mabuk berat. Zoro lalu bertanya pada Pudding apa makanan yang dijadikan lomba itu mengandung alkohol, namun sebelum Pudding menjawabnya, Luffy tiba-tiba saja ambruk dengan wajah duluan percis seperti Big Mom.

"Maaf, Zoro-san. Sepertinya kue dan es krim yang mereka makan terlalu banyak mengandung rum."

Zoro menatapnya horor, dia lalu meminta Usopp untuk memapah Luffy dan Chopper. Usopp terus komat kamit mengatakan kalau mereka berdua akan mati dihajar Nami saat melihat Luffy mabuk berat begini. Zoro menenangkan Usopp dengan mengatur strategi kebohongan apa untuk dikatakan kepada Nami.

"Nami!" panggil Luffy.

Nami yang merasa dipanggil segera menoleh ke arah Luffy namun tidak ada siapapun, dia lalu masuk ke dalam mobil Law dan pergi dari sana. Zoro lalu mengajak Usopp untuk menunggu di rumahnya, beruntung saat itu Robin sudah ada di rumah. Dia kemudian membantu Zoro dan Usopp meletakkan Luffy dan Chopper di sofa ruang tamu.

"Sebenarnya apa sih hubungan kau dan Robin, Zoro?" singgung Usopp. dia tahu kalau Zoro dan Robin tinggal serumah tapi keduanya selalu saja mengelak setiap ditanya hubungan mereka.

"Guru dan murid." "Master and Slave." Jawab Zoro dan Robin berbarengan.

"Oi, siapa bilang aku ini budakmu."

"Tapi ini apartemenku, kalau kau tidak suka, silakan pindah dari sini, Zo-ro-kun."

"...dengar dan lupakan, Usopp, sebenarnya... Robin itu... adalah..."

"Robin itu kakak tiri Zoro atau kakak angkat ya... Robin adalah anak angkat Paman Crocodile." Celetuk Chopper.

"EEEHHH? Sejak kapan ayahmu mengangkat Robin sebagai anaknya?"

"Sudah kubilang dengar dan lupakan. Awas saja kalau kau sampai menyebarkannya di sekolah. Dan sekarang dia menelantarkanku, karena itu aku tinggal bersama Robin."

"Ah... jadi karena itu kau selalu menuruti perintah Nami karena dia tahu tentang situasimu ini."

"Iya..." sahut Zoro lemas. Kenapa dia dikelilingi wanita menyeramkan seperti mereka berdua?

XXX

"Terima kasih, Law-san, sudah membantuku merawat anak-anak itu."

"Kau tak perlu berterima kasih padaku, Nami-ya. aku memang sudah lama merawat mereka. Ya, itu juga berkat bantuan Tony-ya."

Nami lalu berpamitan pada Law setelah menyerahkan cokelat untuk anak-anak korban penculikan yang ditampung di Panti Rehabilitasi Narkoba kenalan Law. Saat Ace masih hidup, dia akan menyempatkan diri bermain dengan anak-anak itu bersama Luffy, Usopp, dan Zoro ketika mereka berkunjung kesana. Terkadang Luffy juga suka berkunjung kesana, tidak, dia berkunjung bukan untuk menjenguk mereka. Itu karena Nami dan Sanji selalu menyediakan makanan gratis untuk anak – anak itu jadi Luffy rela menjadi sukarelawan demi mendapat jatah makanan meskipun dia sebenarnya menikmati bermain dengan mereka bukan karena makanannya saja.

Nami melihat jam tangan ditangan kanannya, sudah jam lima sore. Dia pun bergegas pulang sebelum Luffy sampai di rumah duluan. Setelah mampir untuk membeli bahan makan malam mereka, Nami pun pulang ke apartemen mereka. Hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahannya dengan Ace, Nami kemudian membuat masakan kesukaan Ace dan Luffy. setelah itu, dia pun mandi dan berganti pakaian. Sudah jam delapan malam tapi Luffy belum juga pulang, Nami pun menjadi khawatir. Dia baru mau menghubungi Luffy namun bel pun berbunyi.

CKLEK

"Luffy, kenapa kau tidak menghu...bungi...ku.."

"Nami, tolong cepat bantu aku membopongnya. Argh... Chopper, jangan menarikku. Gaah... aku mati aku mati. Ah, maaf Nami, aku serahkan Luffy padamu." Ujar Usopp.

DING

"Oh oke. Terima kasih, Usopp. hati – hati di jalan."

Nami kemudian memapah Luffy ke ruang tamu, dia lalu melihat pesan yang diterimanya. Dari Robin, tertulis Luffy tadi memakan wisbon cokelat. Sepertinya saat aku tidak melihatnya, dia dan Chopper menghabiskan satu kotak wisbon ditambah tadi dia memakan kue dan es krim yang mengandung rum di toko kue Pudding-san. Maafkan aku Nami.

Nami lalu membalasnya dengan mengatakan kalau itu bukan salahnya, tidak apa. terima kasih sudah memberitahuku.

"Nami..." panggil Luffy lirih. Dia lalu duduk di sofa ruang tamu, dia melihat kanan dan kiri namun tak menemukan Nami.

"Ini Luffy, minumlah dulu." Nami menyerahkan air putih.

"Nami..." panggil Luffy lagi.

"Ya, aku disini." Mendengarnya membuat Luffy tersenyum lebar.

"Nami, aku senang itu kau yang menikah dengan Ace." Ujar Luffy sebelum dia kembali tak sadarkan diri.

"*tersenyum* terima kasih, Luffy."

XXX

"Ugh... kepalaku sakit sekali. Ah! Aku belum makan daritadi... pantas saja perutku perih." Gumam Luffy.

Dia lalu melihat sekitarnya, dia baru menyadarinya kalau dia masih di ruang tamu. Nami tidak ada disana, mungkin dia sudah tidur. "Kau sudah bangun, Luffy?" Luffy pun sedikit terkejut. Dia melihat ke arah dapur, Nami hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Luffy. baru ia sadari kalau kakak iparnya itu memasak sesuatu, harum sekali.

"Makanlah."

"Terima kasih, Nami."

"Nami... apa kau akan tetap tinggal disini jika kau tak menikah dengan Ace?" Luffy menyuarakan pikirannya.

Nami terdiam, ditatapnya adik iparnya itu. "Tidak, tapi... kurasa kita akan tetap berteman. Ya, aku tidak akan memasakkanmu seperti ini, kau harus membayarnya kalau mau aku masakkan."

"Shishishi... kau benar, Nami. Shishishi... Ace dan aku benar-benar beruntung memilikimu di hidup kami, Nami."

Nami sedikit terkejut mendengar pengakuan Luffy itu. tanpa sadar dia sudah menahan nafasnya saat ia mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih, Nami, sudah menikah dengan Ace dan berada disisiku."

Nami tidak menjawabnya. Jantungnya berdegub kencang saat mendengarnya. Itu pertama kalinya dia mengetahui perasaan Luffy padanya, dia pikir selama ini Luffy tidak pernah peduli dengan kehadirannya.

"Kau terlihat lelah, Nami. Kau tidur saja biar aku yang membereskannya." Ujar Luffy masih menghabiskan semua masakan Nami untuknya.

Nami menyipitkan matanya, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Kemudian dia menjawabnya dengan nada menggoda, "Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak yakin kau akan melakukannya."

"Kau memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil lagi, Nami. Aku sungguh akan melakukannya, sekarang kau harus tidur. Aku tahu kau sangat lelah, jadi percayalah padaku sekali ini saja. aku akan membereskannya. Sungguh."

"Hmm... baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan sangaaaat terbantu sekali jika kau benar-benar melakukannya." Goda Nami tersenyum.

"Namiiii..."

"Hahaha... baiklah, baiklah. Selamat malam, Luffy."

"Selamat malam, Nami. Selamat tidur."

XXX

"Aku pulang!"

Luffy segera masuk ke dalam rumah namun dia tidak mendapatkan respon dari Nami seperti biasanya. Dia lalu pergi ke kamar kakak iparnya itu namun tak juga ada. Dia kemudian ke dapur, tetap tak ada siapapun disana. Hanya ada memo yang ditempelkan di kulkas, ketika Luffy akan mengambil memo tersebut, terdengar suara bel yang bersamaan dengan dering ponsel miliknya. Luffy pun menjawab ponselnya itu, ternyata itu dari Nami. Luffy juga berjalan menuju pintu untuk membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Luffy?!" Luffy menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga ketika Nami memanggilnya dengan nada keras, "Ya ya... sebentar."

"Ya halo Nami... aduh siapa sih yang daritadi ngebel, tidak sabaran banget. Bentar Nami... ya, tunggu sebentar."

"Halo Luffy? maaf aku tidak memberitahumu dulu, aku harus pulang ke rumahku selama kurang lebih dua minggu."

"Oh pantas saja kau tak ada, baiklah... AH! Siapa sih? Maaf Nami, tunggu dulu aku harus membukakan pintu."

"Oh... ya, sudah itu saja ya Luffy. aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu, kau tinggal memanaskannya saja. jaga dirimu baik – baik Luffy, kalau kau mau makan di Baratie, kau tinggal makan saja. aku sudah menitipkannya kepada Sanji-kun." Sambungan telepon pun terputus.

"Jaga dirimu juga Nami." Gumam Luffy tersenyum.

TING TONG TING TONG

"IYA SEBENTAR! *jkrek*"

"Oi Luffy, bisa kau bantu aku bawa ini?" Zoro dan Usopp berdiri di depan pintu dengan membawa banyak belanjaan.

"Hah?"

"Luffy, aku sudah kesemutan nih. Ayo buruan bantuin." Keluh Usopp.

"Shishishi... apa yang kalian bawa?"

"Stok makanan untukmu."

"Dari Nami?"

"Bukan. Dari Sanji." Jawab Usopp.

"Nami-san yang menyuruhku." Balas Sanji memasuki apartemen Luffy diikuti Zoro dan Usopp.

XXX

"Zoro~~~ makan dong~~~"

Malam itu Luffy datang ke apartemen Zoro, badannya kuyu seperti karet yang kehilangan elastisitasnya itu membuat Zoro hampir saja menebasnya dengan pedangnya. Robin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah duo nakama itu, padahal baru ditinggal Nami dua hari tetapi Luffy sudah seperti mayat hidup. Yah, bagaimana tidak? makanan yang ditinggalkan Nami untuk dua hari sudah dihabiskan Luffy dalam semalam. Setelahnya dia terus mendatangi Sanji hanya untuk minta makan namun karena dia terus menghabiskan stok makanan di restoran Baratie, Sanji pun men-_banned_-nya sehingga Luffy harus meminta makan kepada teman-temannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta saja pada ero-cook itu Luffy?" semprot Zoro ketika Luffy mulai menghabiskan stok cadangan makanan mereka.

"Aku diusir Sanji. Karena aku menghabiskan cadangan bahan makanan untuk restoran." Jawab Luffy.

"Dan kenapa kau berpikir kalau kau tidak akan diusir disini?" ketus Zoro.

"Hn... itu karena ini apartemennya Robin duh, kau ini bodoh atau apa?" jawab Luffy dengan wajah seolah mengatakan kalau sama Robin pasti dibolehin.

"Fufufu... aku tidak keberatan kalau kau tinggal disini bersama kami, Luffy." timpal Robin dari ruang baca.

"Naah... aku hanya mau makan saja, lagipula sebentar lagi Nami akan pulang." Setelah mengatakan itu, ponsel Luffy pun berdering. Nami menelpon untuk mengatakan padanya kalau dia akan lebih lama lagi tinggal di rumahnya, karena Nojiko belum sembuh benar.

"Oh... ya, semoga Nojiko cepat sembuh ya Nami dan cepatlah kembali, aku kelaparan tanpamu." Ucapan Luffy itu hanya disambut tawa oleh Nami sebelum sambungan telponnya diputus.

XXX

"Kalau kau sebegitu khawatirnya dengan anak itu, mengapa kau tidak pulang saja ke apartemen kalian? Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku baik – baik saja." ujar Nojiko.

"Ya, benar! Kau terlihat sangat baik – baik saja." jawab Nami penuh penekanan dan bernada sarkastik.

"Jeez... hanya kau dan Gen-san saja yang terlalu berlebihan. Lihat? Aku bahkan bisa berlari-lari kecil *gubrak*"

"NOJIKO!" pekik Genzou dan Nami.

"Ugh... ini sebabnya aku harus tinggal disini bersamamu, setidaknya sampai kau benar-benar sembuh." Ujar Nami sambil membantu kakaknya itu berdiri.

"Ini kedua kalinya kau membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung, ah... harusnya aku membiarkanmu menikah dengan berandal itu daripada kau harus tinggal sendiri seperti ini." Oceh Genzou juga membantu Nojiko berdiri.

"Kalian ini... baiklah baiklah, aku menyerah. Terserah kalian saja." Nojiko hanya memasang wajah menyerah dan pasrah membiarkan tubuhnya dibopong oleh Genzou dan Nami.

XXX

BRAK

Bangku yang diduduki Luffy pun terjungkal ketika Luffy tiba – tiba berdiri di tengah pelajaran Robin. Luffy lalu menarik lengan Usopp yang lagi sibuk menyusun domino, Chopper yang sibuk mencatat, dan Zoro yang tertidur. Dia lalu berlari sambil menggeret ketiga sahabatnya itu, Robin seolah tak peduli dengan situasi yang dihadapi itu melanjutkan pelajarannya. Dia tahu pasti kalau Luffy akan pergi menemui Nami. Kemarin setelah mendapat telepon dari Nami, dia bertanya pada Robin tentang alamat rumah orangtua Nami namun Robin tidak memberikannya karena dia memang tidak tahu. Robin bertanya untuk apa, tapi Luffy hanya mengatakan untuk membawa Nami pulang. Malamnya ketika Luffy pulang membawa Zoro, hmm sebenarnya dia memaksa pria berambut hijau itu untuk ke rumah Usopp dan lalu ke rumah Chopper. Robin menelpon Nami dan bertanya kapan dia akan pulang, Nami mengatakan sepertinya dia tidak akan pulang. Dia terlalu khawatir dengan kondisi kakaknya itu, belum lagi ayah angkatnya yang sering mengeluh sakit pinggang. Dia mengatakan jangan mengatakan apapun pada Luffy namun seperti adik iparnya itu sudah punya firasat tentang Nami atau karena dia memang tidak suka menunggu.

"Apa ada yang mau bertanya?" Robin memandang murid – murid di kelasnya.

"Baiklah kalau tidak ada pertanyaan, kita cukupkan sampai disini saja."

XXX

"SAAANNNJIIIII!"

"Ada apa? kau menggangu pelangganku!"

"Ayo ikut aku menemui Nami!"

"Pergilah, aku akan menggantikanmu bocah tengik." Ujar Zeff.

"Terima kasih, Paman."

XXX

"Luffy, ayo naik!" seru Franky dan Brook.

"Yohohohoho... jantungku berdebar kencang sekali seperti sedang syuting fast and furious, ah... aku kan sudah tak punya jantung lagi yohohohohoho..."

"Brook, candaanmu itu sama sekali tak lucu." Respon Usopp bergidik ngeri.

"Hmph... oi... mata satu, kenapa kau? aneh sekali..."

"Diam kau, pisang ijo."

"Hah?"

"Oi oi... kalian berdua, sudah sudah... jangan berantem di mobilku. Luffy, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau tahu kan Nami sudah bilang dia akan pulang tetapi kau datang menemuinya dan memaksanya kembali. bagaimana kalau dia marah dan kecewa padamu?" ujar Franky.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku hanya ingin membawa Nami pulang ke rumah kami." jawab Luffy tegas.

"Kau benar – benar tidak menyadarinya atau kau pura – pura tidak peka?" sarkas Franky namun Luffy hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan apa maksudmu.

"Maksudku, kau ingin membawanya kembali sebagai kakak iparmu, yang sebenarnya sejak Ace meninggal. Tidak ada kewajiban untuknya tinggal bersamamu lagi kan? Kau seharusnya menyadari itu bukan, Luffy? aku ingin tahu tujuanmu membawanya pulang, apa kau ingin Nami tinggal disisimu sebagai kakak iparmu atau kau hanya ingin bersama dengannya karena kau jatuh cinta padanya. Kau harusnya menyadarinya bukan? Biar kuberitahu padamu. Luffy, sebenarnya jauh dalam lubuk hatimu, kau tahu bukan kalau kau menyayanginya lebih dari yang kau pikirkan. Sanji, kau tahu itu bukan makanya kau diam saja?"

"...ya." jawab Sanji membuang wajahnya ke arah jendela. Bagaimana dia tidak tahu? dia sudah memperhatikan Nami sejak dulu, dan sekarang wanita itu melihat Luffy dengan cara yang sama seperti dia melihat Ace. Tentu dia sungguh kesal, dia tidak bisa menahannya untuk tinggal disisinya. Dua kali. Tapi kakak beradik itu, selalu saja mengalahkannya dalam hal itu. sungguh menyebalkan.

XXX

"Nami."

"Nojiko? Kenapa kau sudah bangun, kan sudah kubilang kalau kau bu-"

"Kau jatuh cinta pada bukan?"

"Hah?"

"Luffy. bocah itu, kau mencintainya, bukan?"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Mungkin kau memang harus dirawat di rumah sakit lagi."

"Berhenti menghindar dan jawab aku, Nami. Kau mencintainya, aku tahu itu."

"...entahlah, Nojiko. Aku tidak tahu, rasanya kalau kau aku mengakuinya dan menerima perasaan terlarang ini, Ace akan marah dan membenciku."

"Hahahahaha... plis deh, Nami. Kau tahu Ace tidak akan begitu. Aku tahu dia pasti akan merasa lega karena orang yang dicintainya berada ditangan orang yang disayanginya."

Malam itu Nami bermimpi Ace hadir di dalam mimpinya. Dalam mimpinya, Ace tersenyum dan tertawa saat bersamanya. Kemudian dia memeluk Nami sangat erat sambil menangis. Dia lalu mencium kening Nami dan mengatakan padanya kalau Nami harus bahagia, dia mengatakan kalau dia sangat bahagia kalau Nami juga bahagia. Nami pun terbangun dengan penuh keringat, airmatanya mengalir tanpa bisa ditahannya.

XXX

"Nami!"

"Luffy?!" kaget Nami.

"Kenapa kau kesini?"

"Aku ingin membawamu pulang."

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku masih harus menemani Nojiko dan Gen-san."

"Kalau begitu Paman Kincir dan juga Nojiko tinggal saja bersama kita."

"Tidak, Luffy. aku sudah memutuskan aku akan kembali ke rumahku. Pulanglah!"

"Aku tidak akan pulang sampai kau ikut pulang denganku, Nami."

"Hey bocah, kali ini aku tidak bisa membuatmu berbuat sesukamu begitu saja. kalau Nami ingin tinggal disini, maka dia akan tinggal disini. Apa kata orang nanti kalau kalian tinggal seatap, kau sudah menjadi pemuda. Kau tidak tahu bukan kalau orang – orang memandang jijik pada Nami seolah dia wanita rendahan. Aku tidak mau putriku dipandang dengan tatapan seperti itu lagi, jadi tolonglah... kembalilah." Ujar Genzou yang membuat Nami syok. Dia tidak tahu ada kejadian begitu, setahu dia, pengelola apartemen tempatnya tinggal bersama Luffy dan Ace selalu baik dan ramah tapi ya dia memang jarang bertemu dengan tetangga mereka.

Mendengar itu Luffy akhirnya memilih untuk mundur, bagaimana bisa dia memaksa ketika dia sendiri yang membuat Nami terluka seperti itu. entah bagaimana, dia teringat kata – kata Franky di perjalanan mereka menuju rumah Nami. Dia lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju Nami.

"Nami!"

"Y-ya."

"Suatu hari nanti saat aku benar – benar menjadi orang yang lebih kuat dari Ace, aku akan menjemputmu disini. Aku akan datang lagi untuk membawamu pulang, jika hari itu tiba dan kau masih sendiri. Nami, ayo tinggallah bersamaku sebagai istriku."

XXX

**TAMAT**

Hehehe... sebenarnya ini terinspirasi dari Life with My Brother's Wife manga karya Kuzuhiro. Karena ga ada fandomnya, jadi aku mikir aja... ah! Gimana kalau tuh manga dijadiin fic one piece. Jadi kayak Life with My Brother's Wife versi one piece. Seru aja buat fic ini hehehe meskipun kesannya agak maksain plot ya hehehe... tapi ya, semoga ada yang mau baca ya... btw, ini udah disesuaikan dengan chara di one piece hehehe jadi sama sekali ga sama dengan manga aslinya, dengan plot aslinya... cuma ya aku memang ngambil beberapa scene kayak scene awal itu, kalo disini kan Ace, yg jadi kakaknya Luffy meninggal karena kecelakaan pas tanding tinju, kalo di manga aslinya, kakaknya meninggal karena sakit komplikasi. atau pas flashback yang Ace nikah sama Nami itu, di manga aslinya itu kakaknya ngelamar kakak iparnya itu pas mereka di rooftop sekolah. atau pas scene Luffy liat Nami abis mandi, kalo di manga aslinya Shino (chara aslinya manga Life with My brother's Wife) itu masih ngantuk-ngantuk gitu masuk kamar mandi pas kakak iparnya mandi, btw mereka itu sama-sama cewek, tapi Shino kayak ngerasa bersalah, dan hehe makanya aku masukin aja scene itu di fic ini, biar ada bumbu romancenya gitu hehehehe antara Luffy dan Nami, dan masih banyak lagi yang aku adaptasi dari plot asli cuma diubah sesuai chara one piece.


End file.
